Ice it Up!
by Beizanten
Summary: Ice and temperature kink


**Ice It up!**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Genre: Romance. Modern AU.

Warning: NC 17 slash.

Author note: A thousand thanks for Kathryn for helping commenting on my story and gave me the push I need to post them.

This is a really hard kink to write so please be gentle with me and please review.

Beta by Justin/Osfacard Carnad

Ice IT Up!

Alex always sent Hank dirty e-mails, loving to drive him crazy and craving him before working hours have even ended. The earlier he sent the message in the day; the better. This morning was no difference.

Hank's body momentarily stiffened as he scanned the message.

"Hey sexy! This hard cock reminds me of holding your throbbing cock. Can't wait to feel you tonight!" (A picture of his inner thigh was included without showing anything X-rated.) "PS: I have something new I wanted to try today. ;)"

'Teasing bastard!' The naughty images flashing through Hank's mind made him feel so damn hot!

Alex turned down the air conditioner and let the summer air in to make the room the right temperature for what he had in mind. He just had to take a cold shower before Hank came home. The blond congratulated himself for the amazing idea he had for celebrating their first summer together as lovers.

Alex was interrupted by an obsequious ringing sound from his hand-phone, signalling a text message. Knowing full well who it was, Alex quickly picked up his phone and read the message.

"My aching cock can't wait to be deep inside you making you scream! ;)"

Alex moaned at the mental image. His cock hardened. Hank had become so good at sexting him back.

XXX

Now, hours later, Hank crushed their lips together. It was a hungry kiss, as hungry as Hank's hands that tore at his black T-shirt. Alex's fingers automatically threaded through Hank's soft locks and he kissed back with equal fervor. The brunet pulled off his blond's clothes, leaving him with his jeans hugging his lower thighs.

Hank shoved his tongue in Alex's mouth and buried his hands in his Eros's hair. Alex moaned in approval. He loved when Hank kissed him like this, demanding and holding nothing back. Hank explored the hidden recesses of his mouth, stroking his teeth and tongue. Alex's tongue joined in and he took a moment to take his love's bottom lip and suck on it.

Hank was the first to break the kiss. He looked into Alex's flushed face, with his swollen well-loved lips gasping for air and dazed lust-filled eyes. 'So fucking beautiful!'

Hank trailed hot, sweet kisses down his cheek, throat and collarbone. Hank nipped at Alex's collar bone, tasting the flesh there momentarily before moving his lips up to his sweetheart's neck. Hank's lips grazed Alex's neck. He tipped out his tongue to taste the sweet salt of Alex's skin and breathed the spicy, gorgeous scent of him, feeling dizzy with desire and love. His eyes closed in pleasure. Alex's own lips drifted back and forth across his brunet's temple as their hands continued to passionately caress each other and their hips slid against each other so pleasurably.

"What's the new stuff you wanted to try?"

"What?" Alex asked confused, still lost in the sensation of Hank.

"You heard me," Hank smiled at the effect he had on his love.

Alex snapped out of his Hank induced daze. The younger spread his legs and sat up across Hank's lap. He needed to get Hank really horny before the 'real fun' began.

"Let's get naked first." He moved his fingers down to the top button on Hank's vest and popped it open. He repeated the gesture with the next button, and the next, until he can flip the folds of the vest out of the way.

"You wear too many clothes!" Alex muttered, peeling Hank's white shirt up and over his head.

Admiring his pearly chest, Alex leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Hank's sternum making his lover gasp and squirm. He brought a hand up and pinched one of Hank's nipples without warning causing the brunet to moan. His other hand groped at the hard abs. Hank let out a small gasp. He was really sensitive when people touched his stomach.

Hank's fingers started tugging at the buttons of Alex's jeans. He hooked his fingers in Alex's pants, pulling the whole mess, jeans and boxers, down off his hips. Hank stroked Alex's cock a few times, touching his thighs and hips with quick, sudden brushes of his fingertips that left his blond angel twitching, whimpering and rock hard.

Sliding his hand under Hank's trousers, Alex teased the skin above and around Hank's erection, coming so seductively close but never quite reaching its target. Hank let out a moan that made Alex's eyes close with pure want. He slid his hand hard over Hank's shaft and Hank ground himself into it.

"Christ, Alex please," Hank whimpered.

Alex's eyes gleamed mischievously and stroked him torturously slow. He took his time. He kissed Hank and stroked him up and down, spreading the precum along his sweetheart's cock.

Just as soon as it started, Alex stopped making his boyfriend whimper in protest. Alex's rosy lips curled into an impish smile. Alex took his hand out of the boxers and licked, winking at Hank. The older male whimpered at the sight.

Alex unbuckled Hank's belt before he hooked his fingers in Hank's pants. Alex pulled Hank's trousers, down and off his hips. Hank's dick was already completely flushed, full and erect with precum that dribbled furiously down the thick shaft. The real fun could begin now.

"Wait a sec…." Alex kissed him once, firm, slipping his tongue through Hank's parted lips, before shifting from the bed. Alex pulled his jeans completely off his legs. Hank decided to do the same.

His blond angel walked across the room to their cupboard. Hank was drawn to Alex's sweet ass as he intentionally swayed from side to side making his awakened crotch get larger. 'Tease,' Hank thought with a fond smile. His lover was so smug and sexy and he loved it.

Hank's heart beated fast with anticipation. He wondered what new kink Alex had in his kinky mind. Knowing Alex, it would be something amazing. Hank licked his lips at the promise of mind blowing sex.

Alex had a blindfold and a red scarf in his hands.

"Bondage? But we have done that a few times," Hank frowned a little before he held out his hand to his lover. "Not that I am complaining!" He smiled.

"This is just the first part of the game." The blond stared at Hank with a new look in his eyes, a mischievous one that Hank had never seen before. Alex slowly strutted to the bed, with his beautiful hips swaying from side to side in invitation.

Hank grabbed his blond and pulled him close, snaking his arms around him and kissing him; rough, wet and hot. With his hands on Hank's shoulder, Alex gently pushed Hank down among the pillows. Hank sighed contentedly as he stretched and arched like a cat. Alex took a few seconds to appreciate the sight of his naked Adonis, because what a damn fine sight it was.

"Baby…." Hank's voice was full of love and lust.

"God Hank…you're so…beautiful," he breathed out before lowering his head to plunder his lips once again.

Alex's tongue swept over his lower lip. Gasping, Hank opened up to his blond and then Alex's tongue was in his mouth, running over his own...searching...seeking. Hank could barely think. He felt his cheeks grow warm. His head swam lightly as he grew dizzy. Alex's mouth crashed against Hank's in a much more frantic pace. Their tongues swept wildly together—twisting and sucking. It felt really wonderful. Hank's arm curled around his neck, pulling him closer still. Alex plunged further still into the kiss and Hank arched into him, a muffled moan vibrating through into his mouth. Hank wished they didn't need air when Alex pulled back gasping.

Alex gloated at Hank's look. His eyes are fever bright, hair askew and mouth ruddy and swollen from their kiss. His cheekbones flushed...so fucking beautiful!

Straddling his lap, Alex rolled his hips against Hank's so their erections ground together. Hank let out an appreciative groan and ground up into Alex more fervently.

He bent down and began placing slow, lazy kisses to Hank's jaw. "Just relax. I will make you feel amazing…," he whispered lovingly.

Hank grinned broadly and placed his wrists together above his head. Alex started looping the scarf around Hank's wrists in tight eights before feeding the scarf in between the square wooden bars that made up the decorative headboard. He double-knotted the ends and checked his work, yanking hard, and when the knots hold, Alex grinned smugly at his work.

Alex kissed his lips passionately before placing the black blindfold over Hank's eyes and tied it behind his head.

An all too familiar sensation of excitement pooled together in the brunet's stomach now that he was both restrained and blindfolded.

"Just relax and wait here." The words were purred against his ear and Hank's eyes slid shut, nodding slightly

Disentangling himself from his Adonis, Alex lifted himself from the bed. Hank heard footsteps getting farther away. Hank waited and listened carefully for Alex.

A few minutes later, Hank was getting impatient. He wondered what could take his blond beauty so long. Here he was tied up, blind and blindingly hard. Was the blond not finding the sex tools he wanted to use or was the kink to leave your lover until they had gone insane with desire before you satisfy him? It was confusing and made his heart pump a little faster, nervous and unsure.

Just as the brunet began contemplating on how to get free, Alex's steps are audible from down the hall. Alex walked into the room carrying a bucket of slightly melted ice cubes, a bottle of hot water, a pack of Altoid mint and a bottle of club soda. Hank heard footstep easing closer and the floor creaked beside the bed. Alex put the bucket, bottle and mint on the table beside the bed. Alex's smaller body crawled on top of Hank.

"Sorry," he grinned. Alex's husky voice in Hank's ear made him shudder down to his toes. "The real game is just about to begin…."

Alex lifted a piece of ice cube to his pink lips and bit down on it, holding it there as he leaned into Hank. Droplets of water trickled down over his plump bottom lip and chin, dripping onto Hank. Then, he traced Hank's red lips with it. The cold made Hank flinch at first before it started to feel damn good.

He felt the ice against his lips as Alex pressed his mouth to Hank's. But before Hank could kiss him Alex shook his head minutely and told him to swirl his tongue around the ice cube. On cue, Alex extended his tongue and swirled it around the melting ice cube. Hank wasn't about to argue so he started to lap at it too, his tongue meeting Alex's cold one. It seemed Alex's resolve was melting as quickly as the ice as he surged forward and kissed Hank feverishly, pushing the ice cube into his boyfriend's mouth in the process.

The ice cube was passed between their mouths until it was a tiny remnant of its former size, leaving both their lips red and swollen from all the kissing.

Then, Alex tickled Hank's rosy lips with the tip of his very, cold tongue. Sweet, cold kisses planted on his lover's cheeks. Tickling Hank's chin, ears and neck that are highly sensitive with the tip of his tongue, Hank whimpered at the chilly wet feel.

Hank felt his lover's nail run through his hair in a gentle fashion and massaged his scalp with his fingertips. His other hand trailed the ice along his hairline and temples, all the way down to the base of his brunet beauty's neck. The chill prickled at Hank's skin causing him to shiver in pleasure. Using the hand in Hank's hair, the blond gently pulled his head back.

Alex's tongue slid up the chilly trail on his neck, teeth scraped delicately across his skin. Alex bit down, hard enough to feel it, but not hard enough to truly hurt, which caused Hank's fingers to curl in pleasure. 'Such sweet pain,' he thought as his Eros kissed the place he'd bitten him.

Hank wondered how many ice cubes they would use before Alex moved the ice cubes to more pleasurable areas of his body. He shuddered at the thought of the ice sliding across his belly, back and lower. Alex smirked at his shuddering and picked up another ice cube between pale fingertips.

"Where do we want this one to go? I'm guessing you might have some of your own ideas?" Alex said in a husky deep voice, smiling widely as he advanced on Hank once more.

"You are a better tactician than I am," Hank replied huskily. "Fucking show me how it is done," Hank challenged. He knew how much his Eros loved a challenge.

Hank's dirty talk made his rock-hard cock harden even more. Since his brunet just 'threw him the glove' he was going to blow his mind!

"Eager much, Hank. Alright, watch and learn." Alex's voice was like smooth whisky making Hank shudder down to his toes.

Alex sucked on the ice cube before running delightfully chilly little kisses down Hank's neck to the hollow of his neck. He took the tender flesh between his teeth. Hank moaned and Alex felt the vibration in his brunet's skin.

Warm air puffed against Hank's neck making him shiver. The blond stroked the skin with his devilish tongue and tasted the saltiness of his moist, flushed skin. Hank felt Alex rub the cold ice all over his neck. Hank shivered then as his flesh constricted into a veritable landscape of goosebumps. The chill prickled at his skin and Hank's hands clenched. Alex warmed Hank up by licking and nipping the frosty trail with his warm mouth. The cold and hot combo sent jolts of electricity coursing through Hank's system which caused him to whimper and moan.

The blond beauty dipped down and paused beneath his Adam's apple and massaged the area in wide circular motion with his tongue to excite Hank's thyroid. It made the brunet gurgle Alex's name in maximum pleasure. The blond smiled at his neck.

He rolled Hank onto his stomach. The silken sheets felt soft against his bare skin and the summer's air above warm against his bare back and legs.

When he felt Alex's warm fingers slid the ice cube over his warm back, he almost jumped. A new kind of tension filled the brunet's body at the electricity of the circles on the sensitive skin of Hank's back. Starting at the neck just underneath the hairline, the blond man worked his way slowly along the spine and traveled down the back of Hank's legs. Hank tingled from the cold. A familiar need was already hot like blood and was hard as a bone between his legs.

Paying special attention to the gorgeous buttocks, Alex covered the entire skin's surface–all the little curves and crevices–with little spiral motions of icy trails. Hank shivered and whimpered aloud. Alex immediately traced the chilly trail off with his warm tongues causing Hank to shiver again and he whimpered even louder.

Alex picked up another ice cube and sucked hard on it for twenty seconds.

He gently parted the cheeks of Hank's ass and licked him open with his cold tongue, devouring him. The musky, bitter scent almost cut through the cloying, sweet stench of decay that lingered permanently in his nostrils. Hank closed his eyes against the burn and chill of having a cold tongue working him loose, apparently liking it if the animation of his prick was anything to go by. Jesus, Hank was so, painfully hard!

The blond crawled up the length of the bed, making sure he kept his skin in continuous contact with his brunet beauty. Hank quivered as he felt warm breath on his earlobes. Alex rubbed the ice all over his ears slowly, stimulating tons of nerve ending. Squeezing the earlobes, Alex bent down to playfully lick and kiss the ears all over which caused the older man to whimper. He then placed a cold kiss to the tip of his ear and nibbled gently on his earlobe. He could hear the rasp of Hank's voice as his beautiful lover trembled softly and groaned in pleasure. His love's action was a huge turn on for Hank and he was left wanting more. Hank could feel his younger lover smile at his ear.

"Turn over," his voice low and seductive as his lips grazed Hank's ear. Feeling his love's lips there, it made Hank tingkly all over. Hank quickly complied and laid on his back.

Alex took another ice cube then sucked on it for one minute.

A shiver shot through Hank's body when drops of ice-cold water hit his chest. Alex was holding an ice cube in his hand, melting it with the warmth of his palm, the drops splashed on Hank's hot skin. Alex dropped cold water all around his chest except his nipple and the area near it. Hank moaned softly from Alex kissing and licking his bare chest of the droplets of water, only stopping here and there to bite on the porcelain skin.

"Oh!"

Alex slowly slid the ice in circle starting outside his areola, circling closer toward his strawberry nipple. His blond kept tantalizing him by zeroing in closer with the ice. As soon as he was done with it, his tongue immediately had contact with the frosty skin to warm it up.

Hank's body tingled and his hand clawed at the sheets, letting out a loud moan.

Alex grinned and exhaled gently on his right nipple causing him to shudder before circling the nipple with his tongue. Alex heard the slight gasp Hank made as his frosty tongue laved over his rosy pink nipple. Taking this as a good sign, the blond sucked and nibbled gently at the thin sensitive flesh of his nipple and was rewarded with another sudden inhale of breath that escaped Hank's pouty lips. Sucking and biting harder at his nipples while his fingers lightly trailed back down Hank's sensitive abdomen, the brunet's breath started to hitch. Alex sucked even harder before biting it hard. Hank sucked in his breath, the need to cry out again taking him over. The younger lover gently licked his nipple to ease the pain he'd caused his man.

Alex proceeded to do the same to the other nipple. Then he touched the ice on Hank's wrists and inner elbow, his thin-skinned spots. Stimulating these sensitive areas, it made Hank feel so sensual.

Rubbing the ice across the front of his lover's body in a downward motion, Alex slid it across his boyfriend's stomach and rubbed it around his waist causing his skin to erupt in thousands of goose bumps. Alex popped a cube into Hank's navel and swirled it around the sides of his hips. Hank curled his toes and moaned softly.

His breathing became raspy as Alex nibbled and licked over the frosty trail. It made Hank even more aroused since he was very sensitive there. The blond smiled mischievously and stopped briefly to press a cold, wet kiss on his navel and dipped his tongue into his bellybutton and swirled it around causing Hank to very-nearly-laugh. Alex was a little disappointed that he didn't. Hank had a beautiful laugh.

Alex kissed, licked and teased the area between Hank's belly button and penis for several minutes. This area was a little-known erogenous zone and made Hank hit the roof in desire for him!

"Alex, please. I need you," Hank gasped out, wishing he could plead with his eyes. Damn, the blindfold.

Alex's eyes quickly looked at Hank's face and found him flushed; sweat dampened his forehead and hair. Alex grinned but decided to ignore his lover's plea. It wasn't the time to release him yet. He wanted to prolong Hank's pleasure.

Alex pulled out another ice cube and took it in his teeth. He moved down to his partner's thighs. Ignoring the one place Hank wanted him to touch the most, Alex rubbed the ice slowly but firmly down his love's inner thighs in a straight line causing Hank to gasp in pleasure. It made Hank's desire for a blowjob on fire.

"Suck me," Hank called out. "Please, please!"

Smirking devilishly, Alex rubbed his cooled lips around his groin and inner thighs—everywhere except his package—making Hank insane with want.

"Alex, please. God Alex, please," Hank begged.

The younger's eyes seemed to light up with a soft smirk as he watched Hank's reaction, how the brunet wished to touch himself. But, of course, Hank couldn't free himself from his restrains. Alex loved to hear Hank's begs.

He sucked the ice for a full minute. Alex licked, sucked and bit the skin making sure to leave a few tiny love bites on his lover's inner thighs. Hank moaned softly at each bite. It felt so erotic!

Then he rubbed the ice on the backs of Hank's knee. Running the ice slowly down the calf muscles to his feet, Alex made his hands very cold with ice cubes before he gently rubbed each toe between his thumb and forefinger, moving up and down the V between them. It chilled his skin, awakened the nerves and blissed Hank out. Hank's toes curled at the intense pleasure washing through his body in waves.

The blond retraced his steps, only this time, he used the tip of his tongue and licked each toe as if it were a penis. This sent a bolt of erotic electricity through Hank's system which made his toes curl in pleasure and gave him a preview of the pleasure to come. God, Hank couldn't wait to have that cold mouth wrapped around his hard-as-steel cock.

"Let me cum," Hank called out. "Please, please!"

He glanced at his lover and loved what he saw. Hank was flushed, spread open and helpless before him.

"Don't worry, baby...I'll do it later."

Ignoring the sound of protest, Alex swirled his tongue over the ice for 20 seconds and bent down to his sole. Hank giggled as Alex licked the bottom of his entire foot. His face lit up at the sound, the sound of Hank. He loved Hank's laughter. Alex deliberately tickled Hank with the tip of his tongue. Hank laughed aloud.

"Baby…I'm r-really t-ticklish there," Hank said in between laughter. "S-Stop."

Taking pity on him, the blond decided to use firmer pressure. Alex licked the arches of his sole with long strokes of his frosty, tongue which caused Hank to gasp in pleasure. The area of the brain that processes touch down there was nearby the zone that registered sensations to his genitals, speeding up Hank's arousal.

It was too much. He was too painfully aroused.

"ALEX- PLEASE, I need you…!" Hank begged. "I think I might just die if I don't get to cum soon!"

Alex's blue eyes glinted deviously and he let his nipples skim lightly along Hank's feverish body as he headed up and tongued his neck and ears. It was the straw that broke the camel's back. Hank lost it!

"Alex! Stop being such a tease and get on with it!" Hank growled impatiently.

"Okay, sweetheart," the blond chuckled. He loved it when Hank ordered him around. It was so sexy.

Alex moved downward to Hank's groin. The blond beauty made his hand cold by rubbing his palm with ice again.

Cupping his hand around Hank's member, Alex created a "bun" around his "hot dog". Then he kissed the part of his lover's penis that's exposed while breathing hard. Alex's hand trapped his exhalations and made his penis feel super hot. With his other hand, Alex worked Hank's testicles. Hank thought he had died and gone to heaven.

He placed his hands palm-down on Hank so his thumb and index fingers formed a loose triangle around his man's package. He slid his thumbs up and down Hank's perineum and applied firm, steady pressure to the crease.

"Ohhh… yes!"

Alex chuckled as he drove Hank crazy by rubbing Hank's frenulum against his nipple causing his lover to whimper in pleasure.

His blond Eros brought the side of his shaft against the outside of one of his cheeks. Then, Alex put it up to his lips and covered it with cold, wet kisses. As he was kissing, the blond gently cradled his testicles in the palm of his hand. Alex's cold hand and smooches made him even more aroused.

Then his blond lightly rubbed his shaft with the terribly cold, ice cube on his hot erection. The feeling was too intense to decide right then and there if it was too painful or too enjoyable, Hank gasped.

"Please B-baby…I want to cum!"

Alex didn't really act like he was listening as he held him firmly at the base of his shaft with one hand and started pumping his frosty hand up and down his shaft really slowly for a minute. He, then, built up speed for 10 or 15 seconds and slowed once more. Just the way he knew Hank loved it. Alex continued this for awhile, giving the head of his lover's penis a light squeeze every now and then. Hank let out a bout of soft moans.

While he was working Hank with one hand, Alex used his other to cup his balls and gently tug the sac. Pulling it ever so slowly and pumping it, Alex read his body language from start to finish and varied his pace and pressure accordingly. Hank moaned aloud and thrusted his pelvis into Alex's hand. The blond tightened his grip before speeding up his work to finish him off. Hank was so close and moaned loudly with need.

"Alex!"

The younger man finally allowed him a release when he gave Hank all the speed he could take and the brunet was launched into orgasmic orbit. Hank's expression was contorted with pleasure. The blond could feel that hunger stirring deep in his loins as he took in his Adonis' every expression.

Hank screamed with such ferocity as he came so hard and fast, cock pulsing in time with his overwhelming release. His eyes rolled back as the pleasure pounded into him, heart thudding erratically within his chest. His juice flowed out onto his boyfriend's hand. Alex wrapped up with a slow, base-to-head massage until Hank's body stopped twitching.

Then Alex slid his semen-slick fingers into his mouth and licked it all off, savoring Hank's unique flavor. The salt-sweet taste made his mouth water. Alex's body started to heat up even more, his cock getting even more painfully hard.

Alex took another ice cube and rubbed it all over Hank's thigh, setting off a chain reaction that electrified and energized his man all over and made Hank hard again.

"Alex please…," Hank begged.

"Patience." Alex grinned and pulled out another ice cube before sucking hard on it for 20 seconds.

Alex put his chilly tongue on the tip of Hank's penis and swirl it round. The blond worked his tongue around his love's testicles making him whimper. Starting with his tongue at the top left-hand corner of the scrotum, Alex traced a path down along the side and, once he reached the bottom, he did a U-turn and swooped up the middle seam between Hank's testicles. Then he backtracked down the seam, around the bottom, and up the right side. Essentially, Alex traced a large "Wow!" in Hank's mind.

Then Alex teased Hank with his tongue, licking every inch of his cock and lapping at his balls until the brunet thought that he might cum before he even got his cock into that beautiful mouth.

Alex took a sip of the hot water to get his mouth nice and toasty and swallowed. Then he took another small sip, but this time he held onto the liquid as he engulfed Hank's entire cock in his mouth. Hank's eyes opened wide with surprise before clenching shut as a low groan escaped his lips when all at once he felt Alex's hot, wet mouth swallowing his sack. He cried out from surprise and panted.

Alex swished the water around his member for a few seconds and then swallowed. The alternate between warm and cold temperature made the brunet's jaw drop. He felt fabulous! Slick and salty against his tongue, lust blurred Alex's surroundings. Hank, if it weren't for a strong hand on his hips, would had have immediately bucked into Alex's hot mouth.

Guiding his brunet's penis at an angle inside his mouth so that it hit the inside of one cheek, Alex then moved his head so his penis goes slowly in and out. The soft texture of his cheek felt good on Hank's tip, eliciting a groan of pleasure from his sweetheart.

The blond eagerly took the head of his lover's penis in and out of his mouth while he simultaneously rubbed his shaft back and forth between his palms. This way, Alex stimulated his penis in four directions at once. Hank's hips rocked slightly, matching his in and out rhythm.

"G-god Al…."

Expertly, said man got the queue and bobbed his head up and down Hank's length faster and moaned in his throat. He could feel the head vibrate and he knew Hank would feel it too. The vibration sent chills racing up Hank's spine and sky-rocketed his bliss. Knowing his beautiful sweetheart was enjoying himself, it was a huge turn-on for Hank.

Alex sucked on another ice cube for 20 seconds.

Holding the base of his man's penis and resting his chin on the underside of his shaft for stability, Alex placed the underside of his tongue on the frenulum and quickly swiped it from side to side like a windshield wiper. The soft, silky texture felt remarkably sublime on the super-sensitive spot. Hank moaned aloud as he was lost in ecstasy.

Making his tongue as flat as possible, Alex slowly ran it along Hank's pride and joy from base to tip. He took his sweet time and left no spot un-licked. He smiled when a groan of delight escaped his love's lips, prompting him to lick him again. The sensation felt so delightful!

Alex licked his front teeth; tilted his head sideways and then pressed the flat of his chompers against Hank's shaft, running them up and down its length. This move felt smooth.

Alex nibbled his way up the side of his penis as if it were corn on the cob, taking the skin lightly between his lips and tugging gently. These little love nips galvanized the brunet's nerve endings making Hank moan with need—and made Alex seem like a bit of an animal which was hot.

Alex pulled away and Hank groaned at the loss of sensation.

"Let's try something a little different, shall we?" He could hear the smirk in Alex's voice. It built his anticipation for whatever his blond will try next.

Alex popped a mint in his mouth then took a swig of club soda to create a fizzing, bubbly eruption in his mouth. Alex wrapped his mouth around Hank's dick and started bobbing up and down. The sensation of Alex's mouth sent Hank spine-tingly thrills and made him shiver with delight.

He started with five slow bobs, then moved to four slow bobs and one fast, then three slow and two fast and so on. Once he reached five fast ones, Alex reverted back to five slow, then he repeated. It felt fabulous!

Hank began to buck fiercely."Alex, I am nearly there!"

His words urged his blond to suck hard and fast, wanting to make him cum as hard as he had before. With a firm squeeze of his balls, Alex felt Hank's body shudder, a wild grunt escaped his throat as his seed spilled into his mouth.

Semen filled Alex's mouth and even drizzled down his chin from the corner of his lips. An effortless swallow and there was no remains left except for the semen still on his chin. Alex's entire body was alive and on fire and now he wanted...no needed to have Hank.

Hank was panting because of the lack of air while Alex dragged his body upward and pressed their lips together. Alex kissed him gentle and lovingly. He skimmed his tongue over Hank's mouth and sucked on his bottom lips in a very sweet way. Hank leaned in and opened his mouth to Alex's exploration. The kiss became deeper and more passionate. They began to ravage each other mouth and kissed until they were out of breath.

Alex wiped his chin clean with his thumb. He smiled lovingly at Hank even though his love couldn't see it. Hank laid beneath him; his legs spread wide, his moist, hot lips eagerly awaiting him. It was a sight to behold!

"Just so you know, I'm going to be the top dog today," he heard his blond's husky, molasses voice in his ear making him shiver with need.

Alex rarely preferred to be top but when he did he performed amazingly.

Grinning, Hank nodded. "What are you waiting for…fuck me hard" he seductively replied with his husky, velvety voice. Matching his grin, Alex leaned down, kissing him hard on the lips.

Alex headed back down in between Hank's spread thighs.

He wetted his fingers with hot water and shoved a finger inside the undulating form beneath him. The thrilled moan Hank let out sent an electric jolt straight to Alex's cock. Hank arched his back and pulled against the restrictions to his limbs.

"Alex…."

As Alex slowly worked his tight hole open, adding a second finger after a minute and then a third, Hank was going crazy not being allowed to do anything to himself. Hank's breathy gasps were almost too much.

The fingers stretched and repeatedly penetrated his hole. Once he hit the sensitive bundle of nerves that sent a tingling sensation to plague Hank's whole body, Alex made it his little mission to ram his prostate every time. Hank cried out, twisting, and pushing down against him. But, he stopped unexpectedly and without giving Hank a release.

Hank winced and groaned in pleasure and pain as Alex slid out the three wet digits from within him. The sting of his stretching shot rockets of the same pain up his spine, causing a full-body shiver to erupt.

"Alex, please…," Hank begged. Alex's dick flushed deep red and wet and hard.

Popping an ice cube in his mouth, the blond beauty sucked it long enough to smooth out the edges and round it off. Alex parted the cheeks of Hank's ass and gently inserted the ice into his hole, pushing it in with his tongue–he was careful not to push it too far inside. Hank felt an electric sensation at first, but the sharp contrast in temperature made Hank feel WONDERFUL!

Alex sucked on the ice cube, at times holding the ice between his teeth, and moved it in and out of Hank, simulating intercourse. Hank's toes curled as pleasure washed over his body in a wave.

Alex put another ice in his mouth and melted it there until round and very wet before sliding it in Hank's rump with his very cold tongue. It made the sensation more intense. Alex pulled out another ice and did the same with it. The sensation Hank felt was incredible.

Alex squirted a generous dollop of lube onto his fingers and slathered it onto his hard-as-steel cock.

When Alex drove his cock into Hank's ass, the rush of pleasure almost overwhelmed him. Hank was good, wet, a mixture of cold and hot and tight that it blew his mind causing him to let out a drawn-out moan! Hank moaned, mostly out of surprise, it still felt amazing. The brunet arched his back, forcing Alex deeper and cried out when his blond hit home.

Hank felt his blond lover grab his hips and pull out slowly until only his tip remained inside him. He gasped when he rammed back into Hank's prostate, nailing it like a bullseye. He did it again and again, pulling out and slamming back in hard and fast. Hank felt the warmth of Alex's cock slowly melting away the chill inside him and replacing it by the passionate heat of the movement. It was perfect!

"Ooh, fuck… Alex… so good," Hank incoherently said, his hands fisting the bed sheet as he arched his hips towards him.

Alex could feel Hank's inner walls clinging to him, wanting to keep him deep inside him as he arched his back needing him to go deeper. His breath came in short pants as he slowly picked up the pace, thrusting faster, harder.

Hank could feel a familiar tingling sensation spread throughout his body as Alex continued to move in him. He was so close. So fucking close!

Alex wasn't fairing much better himself. He didn't think he could last much longer. He looked at Hank with his head thrown back in pleasure. Hank's face flushed with desire. Hank looked extremely beautiful in the throes of passion, and he wanted to push him over the edge. Alex snaked his hand between their withering bodies and took Hank's cock in one hand and jacked it in time to his enthusiastic thrusts.

"God, yes!" Hank screamed as he came hard. His body shuddering and jerking from his orgasm. His last orgasm turned Hank's muscles to jelly and he sunk down into the mattress with a contented hum.

Alex could feel Hank clench around his cock, clamping down on him like a vice. He grabbed his ass and pumped into him with fury. With one final deep thrust Alex came with an explosive orgasm that left his head spinning.

Alex collapsed over him; panting as though he had been sprinting. His cock soft and still inside Hank. The blond laid and waited until his breathing had slowed; not wanting to remove himself from his lover's wet heat. They remained silent, the room now filled with their heavy breaths and the sweet, musky scent of sex surrounding them.

"Fuck that was amazing," Alex grinned. "We should totally try it again."

Hank nodded, his eyes still glazed over with desire. He couldn't trust his voice at the moment. His mind still spinning from their latest encounter.

"That good, huh?" Alex smiled before pressing his lips to Hank's

"Yeah." Hank blushed and he sounded completely worn out, voice gravelly.

The blond pulled out with a satisfying squelch and quickly released Hank from his restrains and removing the blindfold before sinking down next to him.

Alex rested his head on his shoulder and Hank's arm wrapped around Alex's waist. "Love you," his blond whispered.

"Love you, too." Hank looked at him with heavy lidded eyes, unable to believe just how incredible their lovemaking had felt. He half grinned when he saw the satisfied smile on his sweetheart's face.

Hank threaded his fingers into his Eros's hair and pressed a light kiss to Alex's forehead then his eyelids. Alex's eyes slid shut at the sensations, enjoying the feel of Hank's lips. "You're amazing. I love you so much." He kissed each of his cheeks and the tip of his nose tenderly. He brushed his lips tenderly over Alex's. Alex leaned his head back and exposed the pale expanse of his throat. Hank nipped softly at the silky skin there, eliciting low breathy gasps from Alex.

Alex sighed and snuggled closer to Hank, seeking his tender caresses even more. Hank didn't let his exhaustion stop him from bringing Alex close to him, though, his arms wrapped possessively around his waist.

"Alex," Hank huffed tiredly and lovingly, as the blond cuddled further into his lover's tight hold. The feel of Hank's warm, chest pressed against his body gave him warmth that surpassed that of physical nature and Alex soon fell asleep with a contented smile plastered on his face.

Hank listened to the gentle rhythm of his breathing until exhaustion claimed him and he fell into a deep sleep as well...


End file.
